


The Clowns Attention

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Terrifier (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: TerrifierCharacter: Art The ClownRelationship: Art/readerRequest: How about Art the Clown from Terrifier? Technically he's a mime because he doesen't speak so he would be very physical with his emotions and how he shows his love;)
Relationships: art the clown/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The Clowns Attention

Walking into your home, you dropped your bag to the side as you locked the door behind you.   
After a long day, you were glad to be back. It was almost dark outside, and had rained most of the day.   
Sighing, you wished he was here. Art. You knew he had some clean-up work tonight, and probably wouldn’t drop in. But if he were here, he would make you laugh. How much your life had changed since this killer clown had rode into it on a small tricycle. After he had decided to spare you from death, he had offered you a bouquet of flowers all in different colours.   
You soon came to realize he wasn’t going anywhere and decided to play along with his little show. Only, it wasn’t a show to you anymore. You really did care for him. However warped and disgusting it was, he introduced you to a world you had always had a morbid curiously about. He allowed you to glimpse into it without throwing you in the deep end.   
Suddenly, a loud noise from directly behind you bought you crashing out of your thoughts.   
“Damn it!” You jumped at the horn that was sounded in your ear. Twisting around, you came face to face with Art who was grinning at your reaction.   
Art, upon seeing your frown, immediately dropped his smile. His whole body slouched as he pouted out his lower lip like a child.   
taking off his tiny hat, he held it on his chest and dropped to his knees in front of you, bowing to you. he started to nod his head, as if he were apologising in a long speech.  
You couldn’t help but giggle as he reached out and took your right hand, kissing your knuckle and pressing his forehead against it.   
“Okay, okay. I forgive you.” you laugh, reaching beneath his chin and pulling his face up to you could place a kiss to his forehead. “But you had to make me a cup of tea.”   
Art jumped up like a spring before bowing low once again and backing into your kitchen, all the time twisting on of his hands in a circle motion.   
You couldn’t help but laugh at the display as you walked into you living room and collapsed on the couch.   
A number of loud bangs and clatters made you look towards your kitchen.   
“Art? Are you okay?” You called out.   
A hand reached out with a thumbs up sign before disappearing back into the kitchen.   
Eventually, he bought through your cup, bowing deeply once again when he gave it to you and waiting expectantly when you took a sip.   
“Perfect, thank you.” You smiled, as Art placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head with a smile.   
You placed your tea on the side as you patted the seat beside you, silently inviting him to sit with you.   
But Art frowned at the seat and shook his head. Before you could even ask what was wrong, he scooped you up into his arms and sat down where you had been sitting with you now on his lap.   
Laughing, you shook your head at his antics.   
That was the thing with Art. He always made you laugh.   
You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Art lulled his head to the side, a small smile on his lips as if he were shy. He then tapped his other cheek.   
You giggled but fulfilled his request and pressed a kiss to his other check. Once again, he acted shy and tapped the first cheek again. Only this time, when you leaned into kiss him, he turned his head so your lips met his.   
Pulling back, you swatted his shoulder.   
“You tricked me!” You accuse as he put a hand across his face as if shy but was peeking through his fingers.   
You saw he had left his horn on the side by your tea and an idea popped into your head.   
Leaning forward, you hover just millimetres away from his lips as his hand drop away along with the smile. You felt his breath catch in his chest.   
“If you wanted a kiss, you should have just asked.” You whisper seductively before dipping down and kissing him softly. A shiver went through the clowns body beneath you. despite being with you, he still acted like any kiss was his first kiss with you. Not that you minded.   
If only he had noticed you reach out to the side and pick up the horn.   
you draped both your arms over the couch by his head, so the horn was now directly behind him before pulling an inch or so back.   
You could see your kiss had done the trick. The humour in his eyes was now replaced with a hungry look, one you only got when things got physically intimate.   
Smirking, you dipped your head again, as if to scare him before squeaking the horn.   
The same hellish noise filled your ears as Art jumped. You grabbed his hat from his head and bounced off his lap towards your bedroom.   
Art stood up straight, panting slightly from both the horn and your kiss. as he got his bearing, he looked at you and pointed an accusatory finger.   
“What are you gonna do? Punish me?” You lean against your door frame, placing his hat on top of your head and biting your lower lip.   
A dark smile spread across Art lips as he realized your suggestion, advancing on you.   
Giggling, you slipped into your bedroom, eagerly awaiting the clown attention.


End file.
